From EP 1 389 568 A2, a gas bag module including a gas bag accommodated in a housing is known in the form of a side gas bag module, which is installed in the transitional area between the roof and the side structure behind the roof liner of the vehicle. In response to a side impact, the roof liner moves in the direction of the vehicle interior, and the gas bag deploys in the downwards direction to protect the vehicle occupant from a direct impact with the side structure.
In particular, reliable protection from the B-, C-, or D-pillar of the vehicle is desirable because there is the danger that a side impact can cause the pillar to be rapidly displaced into the vehicle interior.
It is an object of the invention to provide a gas bag module that features an optimized deployment behavior of the gas bag.